You said you wouldn't hurt me
by Main Source of Annoyance
Summary: BumbleBee is woken by sobs and knocking at the main door. Robin, bruised and bleeding, is stood in front of her. He's been abused by KidFlash, his ex. With KF AWOL, Speedy furious and Aqualad ill- will he recover? Here comes the Justice League... & Batman
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee was woken from her restless sleep on the sofa to knocks on the main door, coupled with suppressed sobs and shaky breaths. Moving from her sprawled position, she took off for the door, yawning into her hand. When she opened it, what she saw was not what she had expected.

Robin- or, at least she thought it was Robin- was stood in front of her, arms wrapped round his waist tightly- like he was trying to hold himself together. He had no mask on, and his brilliant blue eyes were wet. A purple bruise was flowering round the right one, emphasising the cut cheek. His face was littered with bruises and cuts, and she was certain his tattered costume hid more.

"Oh Robin." she whispered. She held out her arms to her tiny leader and he flew into them, breaking into renewed sobs as she tightened her hold- but not so much to hurt him more than he was.

"Who did this to you?" she sighed into his hair that was full of dried blood. Her tears wet the already matted raven locks as he responded, voice shaky and full of sobs.

"Kid Flash. Wally. He said he loved me, he said he wouldn't hurt me! He said he wouldn't do it again, and he did! Over and over again. It's my fault, he can't help it. I deserve it, but I don't... Do I?"

"No Robin. You don't. No one does, I promise you. No one deserves this." Robin broke down again, clutching at her as she flew him to the medical bay.

This was not how she expected to spend her Saturday morning.

YOU_SAID_YOU_WOULDN'T_HURT_ME.

"Morning Bee! We decided to let you sleep as you were up until stupid o-clock this morning, so we're having breakfast with Aqualad. Do you want cocopops or cornfl- Robin?"

Speedy broke off mid-sentence as he caught sight of the small figure in Bee's arms. He got up and crossed the room so quickly he might as well be the person Bee hated more than anyone else in the world at that moment. The Twins were already there, stroking Robin's hair and effectively but gently removing the clots of blood.

"What happened?" Speedy demanded, carefully taking his closest friend apart from Aqualad from her arms and moving him to the bed next to Aqualad. Everyone gasped as they saw the damage revealed as Speedy started removing the pointless uniform.

His ribs were black and blue, more than one broken. The lower part of his back was swollen and purple, his arms covered in neat slices. His neck was adorned with a purple necklace of fingerprints and his legs were mottled with bruises of various colours. His face was pale, the only colour was that of the bruises and cuts. His right eye was swollen more than the left, though both were already due to his breakdown.

"Oh god. Oh god, Dickie." Aqualad sounded like he was about to cry, reaching out to Bee to help him move. He had come down with the flu, and his Atlantean system was taking it badly. He sat down next to his unconscious leader and stroked his bangs out of his face. Speedy, stood next to him, was shaking- with silent sobs or anger he didn't know.

"Who did this to him." He said, appearing calm but the rage he held was bubbling underneath that calm quite visibly. It was more a demand for knowledge than a question.

"Kid Flash." Said Bee quietly, before falling to her knees and letting loose the sadness, the frustration, the rage, the fear she had in a silent attack on the floor in front of her. By the time she had finished, only a crater in the floor was proof of her frustrated emotional meltdown.

The hole in the wall and deadly silence was proof of Speedy's.

YOU_SAID_YOU_WOULDN'T_HURT_ME.

"Hey, dude. Do you know where Robin is? I haven't seen him." asked Beast Boy, directing his question at the furiously pancake-making Cyborg.

"I have not seen Kid Flash either. Perhaps they are together?" Enquired Starfire, drifting through the doorway to elegantly take her place at the table.

"We all know that." sniggered Cyborg, turning. "But I don't know where they are." He took his place at the table, sliding the pancakes into the middle (though not before taking his own).

Raven appeared suddenly next to him. She snatched her share before anyone else could consider taking more than their fair share and said:

"Kid Flash and Robin aren't together anymore."

The silence was overwhelming.

"They've broken up?" demanded Cyborg.

"No. They aren't together anymore." she responded.

"That's the same!" he yelled.

"No it isn't. I found a note on my bedside table this morning. It was from Kid Flash. He said that he's screwed up last night, and that Robin had said it was over before running from the room and tower. He'd left shortly afterwards, only staying long enough to leave me that note."

"So where is Robin?" asked Starfire quietly.

"I don't know. But I do hope he's okay."

"He's not." said a tired voice. Bee, eyes swollen and voice rough, was on the screen.

"What do you mean?" yelled BeastBoy.

"I mean he's unconscious, beaten and battered, laying in our medical bay after being abused by the person you allowed to live in your tower!" she roared, before breaking into sobs yet again. "Why can't I stop crying?" she murmured.

"Because you care for him, like we all do." Aqualad, drawn and paler than usual, placed a hand on her shoulder.

Surprisingly, BeastBoy was the first to respond.

"It was KidFlash?" Aqualad nodded. "So that's what he meant by he'd screwed up."

"What do you mean?" asked a hoarse male voice. Speedy. Raven retold her tale and, once finished, Speedy punched another wall.

"Don't do that." said Starfire. "Hurting yourself won't help Robin."

"She's right." nodded Cyborg.

"When will he wake up?" asked BeastBoy quietly. He seemed to be taking this harder than expected.

Bee appraised him for a moment, before replying. "We don't know."

Speedy punched another wall, and turned.

"I'm gonna bloody kill him!" he roared, eyes sparkling with tears and murderous fury...

YOU_SAID_YOU_WOULDN'T_HURT_ME.

**What do you think? Came to me, and I typed as it did so. Hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :)**

**To the anonymous reviewer, yup it is a gay relationship :)**

**Now let the story commence….**

YOU_SAID_YOU_WOULDN'T_HURT_ME.

Speedy punched another wall, and turned.

"I'm gonna bloody kill him!" he roared, eyes sparkling with tears and murderous fury...

"Speedy, no!" cried Bee. But it was too late. Running full pelt, she arrived at the garage to see the end tire creating a thick cloud of smoke as it careered out into the tunnel leading to main land. "No…" she whispered, before turning dejectedly back to the tower.

Shaking her head at the stares, she walked to the medical room to sit by Robin's bedside, to await his return to consciousness.

YOU_SAID_YOU_WOULDN'T_HURT_ME.

It's tough, finding someone that is intangible when they want to be.

Roaring through the streets of various cities, Speedy was fuming. His best friend, his brother, had been brutally beaten by another man he once called 'friend'. Seeing Robin like that, defeated and broken, had touched him in a way that left his mind begging for revenge.

It's tough, finding someone that is intangible when they want to be.

Twisting round another corner, he thought he saw him, a blur of red distorted by the speed he himself was moving at. But when he doubled back, he found only a red blanket that had been smeared across his vision as he travelled at double the speed limit. Scowling, he carried on in his so-far fruitless search.

It's tough, finding someone that is intangible when they want to be.

YOU_SAID_YOU_WOULDN'T_HURT_ME.


End file.
